


Cozy nights

by neleangela



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neleangela/pseuds/neleangela
Summary: Happy Holidays to all of you little bats!!✨
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Cozy nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarDryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDryad/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all of you little bats!!✨


End file.
